


Familiars

by Tarrinatopaz



Series: Tumblr Photo Prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Familiars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: “you are so ridiculous.” Clarissa could feel a headache building as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.





	Familiars

**Author's Note:**

> photo prompt: http://cybergata.tumblr.com/post/108405646222

“you are so ridiculous.” Clarissa could feel a headache building as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

The spell to return the witch’s familiars to her had gone slightly sideways, and now instead of two owls she had two cats, who thought that they were still owls. And had as such, had perched themselves in a tree.

“I can’t believe you two.” She growled in frustration. “I’m not coming to get you.”

One of the two yowled at her slightly fearfully. They had both settled on branches that didn’t really support their weight very well.

“No.” She said firmly.

The other cat meowed sadly.

Clarissa rolled her eyes. “Fine.”


End file.
